A Little Game
by animatexreality
Summary: Sasuke's family was anything but normal... His family's bloodline traits were some of the strongest in their village, His father liked to punish him with a bloody nose, and his brother Itachi Liked to play games with him. ITAXSASU, ITAXSASU!


Hello Fanfiction readers! I am the authoress of Grey (another ItaxSasu Fanfic of course) I have been haveing a bit of writers block for Grey (I am not going to quit working on it any time soon), but I have absolutely had to write... So... Out of my mind came the Idea for this story. I hope you all enjoy!

_Italics are thoughts and PoV changes will be noted..._

_

* * *

_

_"What did I do to deserve this? Did I even do anything "wrong"? I am stuck in a horrid situation with no way to escape. I want to leave so badly, but if I even try I will get caught. Then things will be so much worse. My bloody nose is testament enough that this isn't where a child should be."_

"Sasuke wake up! It's time for breakfast!"

This is the first thing that I hear when I wake up. I groggily roll out of bed and make my way, clumsily, to the kitchen. "What was I dreaming about?" I think to myself. I remember now! My brother... My brother was doing _that_. That game that I'm not supposed to tell mom about. It was like I was watching it all from that far corner on the roof in Ni-san's room. We were both breathing heavily and there were little beads of sweat on our bodies. I wish that Ni-san was back from his mission, I miss him so mu...

"Sasuke, you had better eat your breakfast before it gets cold"

My mother's voice brings me out of my haze at just as I sit down at the table. I look at the plate in front of me... Oatmeal, great. I eat the oatmeal before it gets cold. I definitely don't want cold oatmeal; it tastes so much worse when it's cold than it's did hot.

"Mom, what are we going to do today? Anything fun?"

"We are going to the market to get a few things; and if we have time I will take you by the park." She said with a smile. I think she likes it when Itachi is away; she gets me all to her self.

Typical summer day when Ni-san is away. Mom always need a "few things", and when she doesn't need anything we go and visit her friends. I wonder if mom could function if she didn't live on a schedule. I hope Ni-san gets home soon; I miss him so much. Also life is so boring when he's gone.

"Mom, when is Ni-san going to be home? I miss him."

"I think he said that he would either be home really late tonight, or early in the morning. But one thing I know is that you are not staying up tonight to wait for him. You are a growing boy; you need your rest." She said as she picked up a cabbage, and then put it back down.

"Mom...! I'm not a little kid! Also, it's summer. I don't have school tomorrow; I don't have to get up early or anything. Please, mom please, can I stay up just a little while later! Please!" I say with a pout.

Clearly she was going to let me; she was giving to look that said "how can I say no to a face like that?" She reaches down and patted me on the head.

"I'll think about it while we are at the park, ok honey."

When we got home I was so tired, but I was not going to let myself go to sleep. Would not! So, I helped mom prepare dinner and sat the table. After that I went up to my room; father would be home soon, and I don't want to do anything that would make him angry at me. So, I stay out of his way until dinner.

After dinner I go up to my room to wait for Itachi, that is until mom makes me go to bed, but I hope that Ni-san gets home before then. I wait and I wait; I wait some more. I am so tired; I'm afraid that I will fall asleep before he gets home, or he won't get home until tomorrow morning. I hope not! I want to see my Ni-san!

"Ni-san, Ni-san, where is my Ni-san? Where are you Itachi Ni-san?" I sing as I lay on my bed. I just stare at the ceiling and wait; I sigh to myself in annoyance, "where are you Itachi!" I can't take it anymore, I am so tired. _Must not go to sleep... Must not go to sleep... Must not go to sleep..._ I keep drifting in and out of sleep in the losing battle to stay awake. _I'll rest my eyes for only a second... Just one second..._

"Have you given up on me getting home already?"

I open my eyes quickly to see Itachi standing in my doorway, still wearing the blood stained clothes that he wore on his mission; but I don't care. I jump up and run to Itachi; flying into his arms. He lightly hugs me back and tousles my already messy hair. I don't want to let him go, so I squeeze tighter; but, Itachi just pyres me off and sits me on the ground.

"Sasuke-kun mom told me to come up to tell you I'm home and to tell you to go to sleep." Itachi says. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get in that bed now."

"Aw..." I don't question Ni-san and run to bed like I was told. "Will we do something fun tomorrow?" I ask with anticipation.

"I don't know, maybe. Mom tells me that you two went to the park today, so, we probably won't do that. I don't even know if I will be free tomorrow, we'll have to wait and see. Ok, Sasuke?" Itachi says as he pulls the blankets up to my chin. "Goodnight Sasuke, see you in the morning." He says as he gets up and turns to the door.

"Oh, mom told me to give you this" he kisses me on the forehead. "And, this is from me." This next kiss is on my much smaller lips. I return the little kiss with one of my own on his. "Goodnight little brother; go to sleep." And, he turns the lights off as he walks out the door.

_So... Tired..._ I roll onto my side and try to sleep. Slowly but surely I drift into a restless sleep. My dreams, or should I say nightmares, are plagued with horrible images. I want to wake up so badly but I can't. Dead things and blood are everywhere. I run from house to house, but I can't find any shelter. Every house is like the last. Empty. Everything feels so real. It's like I can feel the pain in my lungs and knees from all of the running; it's like I am suffocating. _Wake up Sasuke... Wake up!_ Then, I come to our house; I reach for the door, afraid of what I might find. Just as I push on the door everything goes blank. I wake up.

I crawl out of bed and make my way to the door. _Ni-san will know what this nightmare means... Ni-san knows everything..._ I open my door and quietly make my way down the hall to Itachi's room. Every noise seems to be amplified as I tip-toe as quietly as I can dearly hoping that I don't wake my parents. I stand outside the door debating if I should open it or leave Itachi be; just as I turn to walk back to my room I hear a rustle from inside.

"Come on in Sasuke." comes Itachi's voice from the other side of his door. "Well, are you coming?"

I turn back around and open Itachi's door really, really quietly; then I close the door behind me just as quietly. When I turn back around Itachi has a lamp on and his covers pulled back welcoming me into his bed. I jump up into his bed and snuggle into the warmth of his chest as the covers fall over us. Itachi is so warm and his scent is also warm; like an odd mixture of cinnamon and the forest after a summer rain.

"Sasuke, what's wrong; why are you awake?"

Itachi's voice and his hand stroking my messy hair pulled me out of my hazy trance. "Oh, brother it was awful! There were dead things and blood everywhere I run. I look for a house to hide in, but every house I go to is empty. I could feel the pain and tiredness from all of the running; I couldn't breathe. When I got to our house as soon as I touched the door I woke up. It was horrible!"

"Sasuke, don't worry about it; a nightmare was all that plagued you. That's all. Just sleep with me tonight, ok. You'll be fine."

"Thank you Aniki!" I say as I snuggle into his chest again. Ready to go back to sleep.

"But first..." Says Itachi. "We need to play a little game. It will help relax your nerves so that you can sleep better; without nightmares."

"Ok Itachi, what game are we going play?" I squeal with delight.

Itachi tilts my head into the right angle to kiss me. The kiss quickly went from calm and innocent to passionate. I try to keep up with his impossible pace as our clothes gradually find their way to the floor. Itachi's hands move all over my body; just to stop down there. I still don't understand what's happening to my body, but all I know is that it feels good on the inside. I feel the warmth gather right in the pit of my stomach. The kiss was broken so that we could feel our lungs with much needed air. "Itachi..." I breathe into his shoulder.

"Yes, Sasuke? What is it?" Itachi's words are broken as he struggles to form sentences.

"Oh, nothing; I'm just glad to be with you. I missed you so much while you were gone." I had somehow ended up on Itachi's chest, and was now lying on top of him. I kiss his cheek then rest my forehead on his shoulder. _I love my Ni-san so much; I hope that he loves me too!_ Itachi kisses me again and the race begins again; it is like a race to me. I'm always working my hardest to catch up too Itachi, but I never come close. Itachi always wins of course.

"Sasuke, do you remember the game that we played before? I want you to do that again, ok." I look up to him and nod my head. Itachi pulls the covers up over my head. "I'll take it out for you. Careful now; no biting."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Please review... It will be for my health!

Me loves my readers! Mew! o.o


End file.
